Disguise
by Soup-and-Potatoes
Summary: Yami and Yugi miss each other and are very greatful when the Gods allow Yami another chance.  But what will happen when and intimate and unknown force comes together to break them, and their souls? Puzzleshipping! Might have lemons, rating will go up.


**HI! Okay, so...Here are the shippings in this story :P**

**Puzzleshipping: YugixYami**

**Puppyshipping: SetoxJoey**

**SupportShipping: TristanxTea**

**Might have Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping, buuuut, I don't know if I want to bring Bakura and Yami Marik back xD**

**Me: OKAY! Let's get this show on the road! Please keep in mind that this is the prologue! o:**

**Yami: You suck, you made me and my Aibou suffer! Dx**

**Yugi: Yami! It's okay! We all know that we get to see each other again!**

**Me: Um, could we just get on with the disclaimer?**

**Yami: Right.**

**Yugi: YamixYugixLovexForever does not own ANYTHING except the plot!**

**Me: I can wish all I want, it'll never be mine D:**

* * *

Yugi was crying. Hard.

Maybe I should explain. You see, the Pharaoh, a.k.a Yami, had left to the afterlife 6 months ago. And Yugi was in love with him. The feelings that Yugi faced everyday almost shattered him. He missed his darkness. Who wouldn't? The Pharaoh was the other half of his soul, and his love, and _no_ one could ever change that.

Yugi had tried to go out on dates with Tea, but they both knew that it wouldn't get them anywhere, and so Tea started to go out with Tristan, and now they had been dating for about two months.

Joey finally admitted his feelings to Seto, and they had been together for only a few weeks, but they were the perfect couple. I guess you could say that Joey was the 'peanut butter' to Seto's 'jelly'.

And Yugi? He was all alone with no one to hold, and no one to love. He just plain didn't have anyone who he could cuddle and kiss. No, that person was gone, and he wasn't ever coming back.

Yugi had cried all the time since that day. Everyone worried about him, including his teachers.

Little did Yugi know, his other half was crying, too.

"Please, Ra, PLEASE!" Yami begged to Ra, one of the Gods. "I need to see him! I need my light, I beg you!" Ra looked sadly at him. "Atem, you are no longer part of that world. You must stay as Pharaoh Atem, you are not a normal person in the modern world. Why do you believe that you can go back there?" Yami started to cry. "You do not understand!"

Ra glared at him, but Yami continued. "I have felt nothing but pain and loss in my heart and my soul since I have left! This place is no longer a paradise for me without my light! He is all that I can think about and I can not survive much longer in a world without him!" Yami was on his hands and knees by now. "Please…" he whispered. "Please let me go to my Aibou…"

Osiris placed his hand on Ra's shoulder. "I believe that he will harm himself if we do not let him go." Osiris looked at Yami with sympathy clear in his eyes.

Ra groaned. "Fine." Yami quickly looked up at him.

"I can go?" he whispered. Ra nodded in annoyance.

"You shall leave tomorrow, so take your time saying goodbye to your friends and family, for you will not see them again until you die on Earth." Yami nodded eagerly.

"Of course." He bowed and wiped away his tears. Then he left, and ran into Mana a few minutes after he had left the presence of the Gods.

"Mana!" he said. He was greeted by a friendly hug.

"Hello Atem! How's it going?" Yami smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I am doing very good, but I have bad news for everyone." Mana's expression changed almost immediately.

"Oh no, what is it?" Yami sighed. "I will tell you once all of my family and friends have arrived in my presence." Mana nodded and ran to gather everyone.

Not too long after Mana had left, all of Yami's priests, friends, and family were near him.

"My son, what is wrong?" his father asked.

Yami smiled slightly. "Well, tomorrow I shall be leaving the after life. I will be going into the modern world." Everyone gasped at his. "What? Why, my Pharaoh?" Priest Seto asked. Yami looked down.

"Well, when the Millennium Puzzle was solved by a boy named Yugi from modern times, he helped me come here to the afterlife. But… I have fallen in love with this boy, and wish to be with him again. The Gods have allowed me to go there until I die again." Mana giggled.

"You mean that boy who helped you defeat Thief Bakura?" Yami nodded.

"I will see you again in many years time. But I do have a day left till I leave, and I wish to spend it with all of you."

And so he did.

Yugi was in seventh period when he felt it. A warm sensation in his soul, and his heart felt as if it would burst from happiness. Then he was…Smiling? Where had this come from? What was going on?

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, and the teacher spoke. "I would also like to welcome our new student, Yami Atem!" Yugi gasped, and quickly turned his head to the door that had opened. It was…It was Yami! Yugi grinned wildly. "Hi Yami!" he said, holding in his true emotions. If anyone knew that they knew each other…

The teacher smiled at Yugi. "Well, Yami, why don't you introduce yourself?" Yami nodded, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Yami Atem. I was born and raised in Egypt, and I just moved to Japan a few weeks ago." He smiled. "Well, Yami, how about you take a seat next to Yugi in the back, okay?" Yami smiled at her, then walked towards Yugi. When he sat down, Yugi whispered to him. "What are you doing here Yami? I thought you went to the afterlife!" Yami turned to him.

"Good to see you too, Aibou." He whispered back. The last bell rang not too long later and everyone rushed out of the room. Yami picked up his stuff and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"You know, I really should be thanking Osiris for this, he convinced Ra to let me come back." He smiled. Neither noticed that the teacher had barely heard him. Yugi giggled. "Well, I think I'm going to give you the biggest hug of your life when we get out of here." Yugi knew better then to hug the 'new kid'. People would think that they knew each other, and you never know what could come from that.

Once they got of the the school boundries, Yugi randomly dropped all of this things, and hugged Yami. "Oh Gods, I missed you so much, Yami!" he said. Yami smiled, and let a happy tear drop. "I know, I missed you too."

"Hello, this is the Domino Museum of Ancient Egypt, you are talking to Ishizu Ishtar. How may I help you?" The voice came over the phone.

"Um, could you help me with something? We have a new kid from Egypt, and I overheard him talking with a student of mine, Yugi Motou. They were talking about thanking the Egyptian Gods for the new kid, Yami, to be back. Could you please help me with this?" There was a pause over the phone.

"I do know a Yugi Motou and a Yami. I am not sure that they would like you to know such information, though I can talk to you about some things that might help you understand." Another pause. "If you still would like to talk to me, come to my museum and ask for me." The line went dead.

The women slumped in her chair after she hung up, too. "It is strange that the owner of a museum on Ancient Egypt would know about Yami and Yugi…And hopefully, she knows exactly what is going on."

Suddenly the teacher's expression changed from stressed, to a maniac-like grin. Her body started to twitch, and her eyes rolled into her head. A crazy laugh of victory burst from her lips as her eyes went back to their normal position, and turned a foggy gray.

"Slave! Get me a drink, this shall be quite interesting. And evil smirk appeared on the face of the commander. The slave bowed before he left. "Of course, my God, Amen, I shall do all for you, Goddess Tefnut, God Shu, and God Set."

* * *

**Me: Okay, I have a feeling that people will ask me about my choices of Gods and Goddesses.**

**Yugi: They probably don't want to look them up and try to put it together.**

**Me: Yup! So, I chose the God Amen ('The Hidden One'), the Goddess Tefnut (Goddess of Rainfall and Moisture), the God Shu (God of Air), and the God Set (God of Chaos).**

**Yami: PSH! I know who they are!**

**Me: T_T Shut up.**

**Yami: FINE!**

**Me: ANYWAY! At first I was actually reluctant to add in Set, because his name is very close to Seto's, and I didn't want people to get mixed up a think that Seto would suddenly be a bad guy. So I was trying to avoid similar names. Now, Amen, I do realize has a similar name to 'Atem' but I didn't really take that into account, and decided that it would be good for him in the plot as the main 'bad guy'. (I will explain why I chose these Gods and Goddesses after this part.) Next I chose the Goddess Tefnut. You will learn her part in a second and why I chose her. Then I chose the Gods Shu and Set as Amen's 'servants' they will be part of his 'evil plan'.**

**Now, Amen is the 'Hidden One', making him good with DISGUISE (!). So then I thought, well, he would love to extend his 'disguise' type forces futher so that he is not 'figured out'. This is where Tefnut and Shu come in. Moisture, rain, air. Sounds like you could use those to hide yourself, yes? Dust storms, heavy rain storms, clouds... All of those could be used to make a distraction or to hide one's place. Now, I realized then that I would either have to chose Set or Neith. Neith is the God of War, and Set is the God of Chaos as far as I'm concerned. I then realized that I should at least chose one common God, and that is why I chose Set after my hesitation.**

**My research ALSO proves that a Goddess named Mut is Amen's wife. Well, I wanted Amen to act as a cheating ruthless character. So, I added Tefnut being (quote from prologue) 'your Goddess Tefnut' (unquote). Mut does not know of Amen's cheating ways, and she should be kept nice and distracted while taking care of her son Chons, the moon God. Amen makes it seem to Tefnut that Mut and him are not together, but they should not meet together as a couple in anyone's presence except their loyal servants and slaves. Tefnut believes him, and of course, at one point should find out about Amen's horrible cheating and using ways.**

**So, as you may notice, I have taken great thought into what Gods and Goddesses should be chosen to be on the 'evil side'. Thank you for reading :) Please PM or write in a review your questions if you have further confusion.**

**Yugi and Yami: WOW. That was a lot...**

**Me: heheh... :P**

**Please review! I would REALLY appreciate it!**


End file.
